wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Urchin
Urchin is a female SeaWing who is missing an arm and is slightly insane. This is my character, do not use or edit this page without permission. Personality Urchin is slightly insane, and wants vengeance on her tribe and the rest of the world for bullying, attacking, and shaming her when she was younger about missing an arm. She gets angry very easily, and when she stops and thinks she can be pretty cunning and deadly. She knows she is going insane, and is trying to stop, because of the possibility she could find a friend and she wouldn't want to turn on them Appearance Urchin is a grayish-blue color, with a lighter underbelly, wing membranes and webbing. Her gills, horns, and spines are a darker color, and her eyes are green. She was also born without an arm, and has a few scars from fights. History Urchin didn't have a great childhood. She was constantly bullied, even on her first day of school. She was constantly talked about behind her back, and her parents, especially her mother, hated her. Her mother was constantly talking about why she couldn't be normal, that she was a disappointment, and the reason she had no sisters was that she didn't want another mistake. Her father didn't liker her either, and spaced himself from her as if she had a disease. He left to become a soldier when Urchin was four and didn't come back. She was always a little insane, just good at hiding it, but the constant remarks made her angrier and angrier. Finally, when she was five years old, she snapped. There were a group of dragons mocking her, saying that she was probably missing some of her brain as well as her arm. She got angry and attacked them, almost killing one of them. After that, she left the Sea Kingdom and decided to only come back for revenge. Abilities Urchin has all normal SeaWing abilities, but she is a little slow at swimming due to the fact that she is missing an arm. She is good at flying, and her main weapon is a knife. Her Aquatic is okay, but she never really got good at it because she had no one to talk to outside of school. She is great at claw-to-claw combat, and often uses her knife to slow her opponent down. Relationships Mother Urchin hates her mom because of how she treated her when she was younger. She was abused and neglected, forcing her to find food to not starve. If Urchin ever decided to go back to get revenge, she would be one of the first dragons she would attack. Father She dislikes her father as well, but not as much as her mother. He never vocalized his dislike for her, just stayed away from her. He was the only reason she stayed alive during her childhood, because her mother refused to take care of her. She was still seriously malnourished, but still alive. He left Urchin and her mother to go become a soldier, and didn't come back. Trivia * It is Urchin's front left arm that is missing * Some small part of Urchin wants friends desperately, but nobody wants to be friends with her Gallery Urchin.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress Category:Mature Content Category:Disabled Characters